1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of directly growing graphene, and more particularly, to a method of directly growing graphene on a target substrate without a transfer process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of the element carbon having a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked. There are two allotropic forms with different stacking arrangements, hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings.
Due to high transparency and high conductivity, graphene may be applicable in a variety of electronic devices, for example, in an electrode for display devices or solar cells.
Graphene may be prepared by a thermal process with supplying of a carbon source to a metal catalyst, and may then be separated and transferred to a target substrate, so that an electronic device using the graphene may be manufactured.
However, during the transfer process, damages or defects, such as tears or wrinkles, may occur in the graphene, which may negatively affect physical characteristics of a final electronic device including the graphene.